


Child Of Love

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Hybrid Child is a amazing  android that can grow if it is lavished with enough love and care from its owner. Neither fully machine nor fully human, the various Hybrid Child models develop strong emotional bonds with their owners."</p><p>Retired swordsmen and war hero Levi Ackermen wants nothing more but a peaceful life away from his past. One month into his retire he and his best friend, Erwin Smith, find and save a little girl from her abusive home in a prostitute house. The two finds that she is a Hybrid Child and take her in to be one of their own. Is this girl the key to Levi's peaceful life? Will he finally escape his past? And will the girl finally know what it's like to fell loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Of Love

Out of all the days today was not one of them. Only a month into his retirement and he had already found trouble. All Levi asked for was a relaxing afternoon out on the town with his friend Erwin, but of course even that was too much to ask for. Levi and Erwin aimlessly wondered the streets, they had only bought a few items and were almost ready to go home for dinner. But before then the two wanted to have a nice scroll around the city. They soon came across a tall building and looked away knowing that they should turn around. The tall building was a whore house, a place where lonely and cheating men would come and make use of the women there. If they kept walking they would reach a dangerous part of the city that the two shouldn't be spotted in. Erwin and Levi reached the alleyway next to the building and turned around, ready to leave.

Just then the back door swing open and a small figure ran out. A large man followed behind them and grabbed the person by their hair. They started shaking and yelling at them. "You stupid worthless brat! Don't you know you can't escape me? I own you you little bitch!" He yelled. Levi snapped, he could just stand by and let the woman be treated like that. He handed Erwin his bag and calmly walked up to the man. He looked down in order to hide his face.

"Excuse me sir." He said calmly.

"Aye, what to you do what?"

"I believe your treatment of this young lady is wrong and you should let her go." Levi caught a glimpse at the person the man was holding and was disgusted. "Or should I say, child?"

"Hey I don't need to listen to you! I bought it, I own it, it's mine." Levi took in the man's features. he was overweight, dirty, and was armed with a knife in his back pocket. The child was a scared ten year old girl and she was also holding a knife. Levi was even more disgusted that the man called the girl a thing and didn't address her as a person. She looked to be in pain as the man would jerk her around every time he spoke. The girl was trying her best to escape the man's hold or at least try to stab him.

"How dare you a person with a soul a thing." Levi said coldly.

"Person? This thing isn't a person, it's a Hybrid Child. I bought it and it belongs to me, I can do whatever I want to it and call it whatever I want." The child kicked the man and he yelled. "Why you little!" He threw the child against the wall, she cried in pain when she hit the back of her head. Levi had enough, he swiftly grabbed the man's knife while his back was turned. When he turned back around Levi used the knife to make a small cut in his arm. The pain would've felt like a small pinch, but to the man it felt like he had been stabbed. He cried out in pain, held onto his arm, and stumbled back. "You- you cut me?" The man cried. Levi lifted his head and stared at him. The man looked terrified, with just a stare Levi had turned into the scariest thing he has every seen.

"This child is no longer yours. If I ever see you treat someone like this again you'll have me to answer to." Levi said in a cold tone that made the man even more afraid. The man nodded, he wanted to leave and forget about the person he had just encountered."Now, get out of my sights." The man scrambled away and went back inside the whore house. Levi dropped the knife and went over to the child. "Are you ok?" The child got scared and started to swing her knife around.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. "Dirty man!" Levi sighed.

"Sloppy." He said. The child opened her eyes and looked up at Levi.

"What?"

Levi bent down to be at eye level with the child. "The way your holding and swinging your knife, it's sloppy. If you hold it with both hands and swing it left and right without looking you could hurt yourself" Levi swiftly took the knife out of the child's hands.

"Hey-"

"See how easy it was for me to take it from you? You hold it like this, one hand, blade down, with a firm grip." Levi realized what he was doing and he mentally scolded himself. He was trying to escape that life not remember it or pass it down to children. Levi threw the knife away, the girl looked amazed. For the first time in a long time an adult was being nice to her. "You hate it here don't you?" The girl give Levi a puzzled look. Why was he still here talking to her? "Did he use you, did he let other people use you?" The girl was shocked, what was he talking about? "To dress a ten-year-old like a woman and put make-up on their face like their an adult. To do so so that the sick people using you would feel less guilty about using a child to satisfy their needs." The girl felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, yet it was so true that it hurt. "Then they toss you aside without thinking twice and you just waited, dreading the next one."

"Shut up! What would you know about it!" She screamed threw her tears.

"I would've ran away too." Levi said. He sighed and wiped the tears from the child's face. She was shocked at how nice he was, yet she was still angry at the things he said. "Would you like to come with me?" Her eyes lit up, then she remembered that she didn't know this man and couldn't trust him. "I have a nice house with an annoying roommate, it's just us and a few people who works for us. I can keep you safe, I can keep you warm-"

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you don't run some sick sex house and you just want to use me like he did?"

Levi sighed. "If I was like him, I would've never came over to help you. I would've just stood there with my friend and watched, or I would've walked away. I would've kept that knife over their and forced you to come with me. I wouldn't be here talking to you or wiping your tears." The girl looked down at her lap. He must of been charming her, he had to be lying. The man stood up. "Suit yourself." He said before walking away. The girl sighed and stood up.

"Wait." She put on a bold face and stood up straight. What choice did she have? It was ether take her chances or be homeless on the streets. "I'll go." Levi smiled and nodded. He turned around again and walked ahead and the girl following closely behind. Levi took his bags from Erwin. "Took you long enough." Erwin joked.

"Shut up." Levi said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go home, she looks tried." Erwin bent down and looked at the girl. He got scared and stepped behind Levi. "Would you like to get on my back?" Erwin asked sweetly. The girl looked from around Levi and stared at Erwin. He was a tall man who looked to be stronger than Levi. He also had a kind face and voice. She was very tired, sore, hungry, and she needed to rest. The girl nodded and climbed onto of Erwin's back. She snuggled into him, he was surprisingly warm, she quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up it was to Levi lightly shaking her awake. She looked out the car window and stared in awe at the house in front of her. To Levi and Erwin it was a modern four bedroom home in a above average neighborhood, but to her it was a mansion. The car stopped and Erwin opened the door for the girl. They went inside and sat around a dinning room table waiting for Levi to pour them tea. The girl was taking in her surroundings. Everything looked to be a mix of old, new, and expensive. Levi gave the girl her tea and she thanked him. She didn't know how to properly drink tea, and Levi and Erwin looked like men of class. She looked at Levi who drunk his in a strange way. He held his hand over his cup and sipped it quietly, while Erwin held his cup like the people who came to her old home. She decided to try to drink it like Levi, it was harder then she thought.

"You don't have to drink it that way." Levi said. The girl nodded and started to drink her tea like Erwin."What's your name?" Levi asked the girl.

"He named me Hana, I hate that name."

"You can always change it." Erwin told her. "But for now dinner is almost ready. You should wash up and change clothes." Levi stood up and told Hana to follow him. He and Erwin gave Hana a tour of the house which ended at her new room.

"My room is next door and your Uncle Erwin's room is across the hall." Levi told her. "You have access to everything in the house but one place. In the garden there's a patch of red flowers surrounded by a hedge, you must never go in that flower patch. Understand?" Hana nodded. "Get washed up, Erwin and I will get you a change of clothes." Hana nodded again and Erwin went to his room. Levi didn't quiet know why but he followed him anyway.

"Uncle Erwin, Levi?"Erwin asked in a playful tone. "I'm not that old you know."

"The girl needs a father figure in her life and I think she likes you best."

"Why can't it be you?"

"I'm not cut out to raise a child." Erwin handed Levi some clothes.

"I've been meaning to give them away, there old but they'll work." Levi just nodded and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hana, I have some clothes for you." Hana opened the door and took the clothes. "Thank you Levi-san" she said. Hana was standing in the doorway half naked in her underwear. The makeup was gone from her face and her hair was messy. "Your a boy?" Levi asked. He was both shocked and confused.

"Yeah, and my name is Eren now." Eren said. Erwin stood behind Levi chuckling into this sleeve. Levi turned around. "You knew?"

"Yes, and you had to find out."

"Can I get a hair cut sometime soon? I look too much like a girl with long hair." Eren asked them.

"Of course Eren, Levi will give you one later." Erwin said smiling.

"Really? Thank you Levi-san."

"Don't- don't mention it." Levi said. Eren went back into the bathroom and closed the door. Levi stood there for awhile, deep in thought.

"Levi, are you ok?" Erwin asked. Levi chuckled into his sleeve and started to laugh out loud. Erwin was surprised, it had been so long since his friend had laughed. Was this child really that important to him after only one hour? Whatever it was, he was happy. The three had dinner and soon it was bedtime. Eren had slept soundly in his new fluffy bed, it was soft and warm and felt like clouds. But Eren suffered from nightmares and the one he had that night was too scary for him to go back to sleep. He sent many nights like this back in the whore house and on night's like these he was left alone, in the dark, crying. His bedroom door opened and Levi walked over to his bed. He shook Eren gently. "Eren, are you ok." Eren rolled around and showed Levi his swollen eyes. Eren didn't know he was crying so loudly.

"Levi-san." Eren sniffed.

"What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?"

Eren nodded. "Don't leave me Levi-san."

"What, do you want me to sleep with you?" Eren nodded. Levi sighed and climbed into Eren's bed. Eren cuddled into Levi's chest and continued to cry. Levi stroked Eren's hair.

"Levi-san," Eren sniffed. "Do I have a soul?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"The man you met today, the man that owned me, he would always tell me that I'm not real. He would say that I was just a machine that was made for other peoples pleasure. Then today you said I had a soul. I don't understand? Are Hybrid Child's really just machines made for the pleasure of others? Or are we real beings that have a soul like everyone else?"

"Eren, your not just a machine. Your a living being like me and Uncle Erwin. Of course you have a soul."

"Levi, I have a lot of bad nightmares about that place. Do you still want me even though I cry at night?"

"The next time you have a nightmare just come to my room and sleep with me in my bed."

"Your really nice Levi-san." Eren's crying had slowed. "Once, there was a really nice lady at the whore house. She would look after me and hold me like this when I cried from a nightmare or after a customer. She would let me bury my face in her chest and she would stoke my hair and tell me it would be ok. I though she could of been my mother because she was everything I thought a mother was. I asked her why they did what they did to me. She said that there are some sick men in the world who liked dressing me up as a girl and using me just to feel better about themselves. So they would forget that they were using a little boy for their own desires. She also taught me how to read and write and how to survive in the world once I grow up."

"What happened to her?" Levi asked.

""She got sick and died when I was twelve."

"Twelve? I thought you were ten."

"I'm supposed to be a ten-year-old boy. But this body is twenty years old. I was bought when I was one. If I had been loved properly, I would be at least nineteen by now." Eren started to cry again.

"Eren, stop crying. Your ok now."

"Only if you promise to love me." Eren said. "Love me and let me be happy. Treat me like a human being and let me grow."

Levi sighed and kissed Eren's forehead. Eren had suddenly stopped crying. "I promise." Levi said softly. Eren couldn't see it, but Levi was smiling at him. "Now go back to sleep." Eren nodded and Levi pulled him pulled him closer into him. He quickly fell asleep. Eren's heart was pounding. "Is this, what love fells like?" Eren thought before falling asleep.

The next year was the best time of Eren's life. One month into his stay Erwin commented that Eren had grown. Levi give him his own wooden post in the house to mark and track how he was growing. Each week Eren would come back to his post and mark how much he had grown. The boy had become obsessed with growing bigger that every time he had grown an inch he would run to find Levi and Erwin and show them how much he had grown. Levi and Erwin had taken up homeschooling the child and found that Eren was demented and a fast learner. He had soon excelled in his lessons so Erwin thought it would be a good idea to cutler the child as well. Eren had found out that Levi-san and his Uncle Erwin were very rich. They had maids to clean the house and cooks to cook their meals. Levi made sure that Eren didn't become too spoiled or lazy, so he made him clean his own room and bathroom and sometimes help him in the gardens. Levi had a great interest and taste in tea, he grew his own tea leaves and brewed them himself. He pasted this down to Eren who enjoyed his new hobby.

Of course not everyday was filled with smiles. Eren still had his nightmares and Levi saw that they were hard for him to get over. For the first three months Eren would come into his room every night, cry a little, and they would fall asleep. It grew better over time with Eren visiting less often, but even so they were still there. Sometimes Eren would come into Levi's room, not because he had nightmare, but because he just wanted to be next to Levi. Levi knew this and he was happy when Eren did come into his room. Then there was the day Eren tried to make friends with the neighborhood boys. After playing with them the boy's mothers called them back home. The boys saw that Eren's mother hadn't called him home and asked him why. Eren told them had he didn't have a mother and that he was a Hybrid Child who lived with Levi-san and Uncle Erwin.

"See, Levi-san said that I don't need a mother. He said that as long as I had someone who loved me I would be fine. He taught me lots of things like how to clean, and garden, and how to make tea. But the most important thing he taught me was that even though I wasn't human, I still have a soul just like him and just like you." Eren grinned. He was proud that he remember the most important lesson Levi-san had taught him. The boys started laughing and Eren's smile started to fade. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have a soul. Your a machine, and machine's don't have soul's." One boy said.

"And of course Hybrid Child's don't have mothers. You were made by a guy in his basement." The second boy said.

"Man your dumb. A dumb machine " The third boy said. Eren got angry and was ready to yell at them and fight them. They were wrong. He wasn't a machine, he was a human boy just like the rest of them. Before he could say or do anything the boys ran away and went home. Eren's watched them as they went through the locked gates of their homes and he was left standing alone in the streets. He let the words the boys said to him sink into him and sadness began to take over. He ran home, rushed past Erwin and Levi and ran into his room. He flopped onto his bed and cried while beating a pillow. Levi and Erwin came into his room and asked him what was wrong. Eren told them what had just happened and the two comforted him as he yelled and cried.

"Eren," Levi said. "Don't listen to those boys, they don't know what their talking about. Remember, your more that a machine." Eren just nodded and continued sniffed. "Come on, let's go outside and have tea and cake." Erwin said cheerfully. Eren nodded again and was lead outside by the two. Eren continued to play in the gardens while Erwin and Levi waited inside for their cake. A maid soon came along holding a letter.

"Sir, I'm afraid it's another one." She said. Levi sighed, thanked her, and took the letter. The maid left and Levi opened the letter. "What does it say?" Erwin asked.

"Same as the other one's." He sighed and put the letter face down on the coffee table. He looked out at Eren who was running around the garden trying to catch a butterfly. "He's growing up everyday." Levi smiled. "Erwin, has he ever seen the red garden?"

"Yes, he saw you in it one night. I caught him and asked him what he was doing. He said that he was looking for you because he had a nightmare." For some reason Levi wasn't surprise at the news. If he had heard this a few months ago he would've been angry. But he's spent six months with Eren, and for some reason the boy didn't surprise him as much anymore. "Anything else?"

"He stumbled upon the sword room one day. I found him again and told him to never go in there or speak about what he had saw." Levi only nodded. The thought of the sword room had started to brother him less and less. "Levi, what will you do if they really come after you?" Levi's head perked up and he looked at Erwin, he had a serous face . It was kind of scary to see it again after such a long time. "Will you take it and pay for your sins? Or will you fight back, just to see him grow up for a little while longer?" Levi didn't know how to reply. He thought about his life before and his life now. Before, Levi didn't think he was human anymore. He and Erwin there both just dogs of the military, doing their dirty work for what was now a senseless war. Levi had grown use to the bloodshed, but he still knew that there was blood on his hands. He knew that the men he killed had family's who wanted his head, that's why the letters came. Once he retired a war hero he planted the red garden to remember all the blood that was on his hands. He would never forgive himself and would accept any punishment, even death.

Then there was now. It was clam, peaceful even. Erwin was here with him and he seemed constantly happy. And he had his own space with a tea garden that he always wanted. He didn't have to take orders anymore. It was the life he had be wishing for, and now he had it. Then there was Eren, the ten-old-year boy with the body of a twenty-year-old Hybrid Child. The boy who he had saved from a abusive home and was now starting to grow up. The boy who didn't know what love was but knew that he was loved and that he was human like everyone else. So it was a really good question. The cake came and Levi ripped up the letter and called Eren over to eat.

Later that night Eren stuck out of his room and went to the living room. He searched the bookcase for the big directory, something has been on his mind all day. One he found it he pulled it out and looked up the word,'Hybrid Child'. When he found the word he read quietly to himself. "Hybrid Child- an android that is not fully machine not fully human." He then looked up the word 'Android'. "Android- a robot with a human appearance." He then looked up the word 'Robot'. "Robot- a machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically." Eren got angry and almost slammed the book shut. "They don't know what their talking about," Eren said quietly to himself. "I'm human, I know I am. Levi told me I had a soul so I have to be human." Eren put the directory back and went back to his room. He flopped on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but he was too angry to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed and punched his pillow until all of his anger was gone. Once his anger was gone Eren got sad and he started to tear up. "I am human, aren't I?" Eren went to Levi's room to sleep for the night.

March rolled around and along with it was Eren's birthday. Although he was twenty one the group celebrated his eleventh birthday with Levi's famous tea and Eren's favorite cake. Once they were done eating Levi had an announcement to make. "I deiced to finally open a tea shop."

"That's great Levi-san!" Eren said and he ran over to hug Levi. Levi had always said he would open a tea shop around Eren, and now he was finally doing it. Levi tussled the boy's hair.

"I grew enough tea leaves to last at lease a year and a half. I'll be selling my own tea made with the tea leaves we grew in the garden. You can help me if you like."

"Of course I will Levi-san!"Levi smiled and Eren smiled back. That night after Eren went to bed Erwin had a little talk with Levi.

"A tea shop?" Erwin asked amused.

"Yes a tea shop Erwin, I always wanted one and I'm getting one now."

"Levi, are you sure this is safe?"

"There just letter's Erwin, I've been getting them for over a year and we've been out of this house multiple times. There not coming after me."

Erwin sighed. "Just, be careful."

"I'll keep a weapon on me at all times. Goodnight Erwin." A month later Levi opened his tea shop with him brewing the tea and Eren and one other employee taking orders and serving costumers. Word spread fast about the small tea shop that brewed the best tea the city had to offer. A month into business other shops and businesses were offering businesses deals, asking Levi for some of his delicious tea leaves. Levi respectfully declined all of them. One day Eren was working and he had served a man his tea.

"A little young to be working here don't you think?" The man asked. Eren just smiled, it was a question he got a lot.

"No, I co-own this shop. I live with the owner."

"Oh, and what's the owner's name?"

"Would you like to talk to him?"

"Eren!" Levi called from the back. "Your orders up!"

"Coming!" Eren called back. "Have a nice day sir." He told the man before rushing back to grab more tea. A little while later a man dressed in fancy clothes came into the shop. He saw Eren working and went to talk to him.

"Excuse me young man," the man smiled. "Is the owner of this shop here?" Before Eren could answer Levi emerged from the back.

"I'm here." He said.

"Hello Levi I'm-"

"Your a shop owner or a business man who would like to know my tea secrets and or strike a deal with me?"

"Why yes. How did you-"

"In that case I will have to respectfully decline your offer. This shop and this tea belongs and stays between family. But please, don't leave yet, have some tea." Levi smiled. Eren was confused. Family? He had never thought of Levi-san and Uncle Erwin as family. Where they really a family? Wasn't a family a group of people that shared the same blood. Eren wondered this until closing time at six pm. While walking down the street to the car Erwin had waiting for them, Eren asked Levi the question he had been holding in all day. "Levi-san, are we family?"

"Huh?" Levi asked.

"You, me, and Uncle Erwin, are we family?"

"What kind of question is that Eren? Of course were family?"

"But, doesn't family means you share the same blood?"

"Being family doesn't mean you share the same blood. Being family means that you love each other and you'll do anything for each other no matter what."

"Do you love me Levi-san?"

"Of course I do Eren. Your Uncle Erwin loves you too."

"Will you do anything for me Levi-san?"

"Eren, I will never turn my back on you." Levi gave Eren a gentle smile. Eren didn't know what to say or think, but he felt his heart grow lighter.

"L-Levi." Eren stuttered.

"Yes?" Eren held up his hand. "Can I hold your hand?" It was Levi's turn to be lost. Had he really never held the boy's hand after one year? Levi took Eren's hand, it was small, warm, and soft in his hand. It reminded him of all the nights they spent together sleeping in his bed which he was now starting to crave more.

"You don't have to ask, Eren." Levi said. As they walked down the street the two realized something. Levi thought about about the past year with Eren, all the ups and downs, and the smiles and mess ups. He realized how important Eren was, how much he had changed him. He no longer thought about the war or how painful it was holding a blade. Now he knew how much he loved Eren and how much he had changed him just by being there with him. Then there was Eren who thought about how much he was growing. He thought about his wooden post that he would mark each week and how much taller he had gotten. Never once had he complained to Levi or Erwin that they weren't loving him enough because he really was loved. Eren was loved, he was loved by Levi-san and Uncle Erwin. He didn't need friends because he already had people who he thought he was special.

Eren's grip tighten around Levi's hand. "I'm sorry Levi-san, to you and Uncle Erwin. I never knew how much you two loved me until now." Eren said.

"Eren-"

"LEVI ACKERMAN!!!" Eren got scared and let go of Levi's hand. Eren and Levi turned around and said an angry man rushing towards them holding a knife. Levi pushed Eren out of the way and pulled out the knife he had been hiding under his clothes. Before, Levi would've taken the blow and paid for his sins. But now he had to protect himself for Eren. Which is why when the man got closer Levi side stepped him and held his knife out. The man was running so fast that he couldn't stop himself and he had gotten stabbed in the side with the knife that Levi was holding out for him. The man tripped and fell, he held his side, his knife was out of his reach.

"BASTARD!" The man screamed out. "You will pay for what you did to our families!" The man chocked out. He started coughing and his body started to shake. Levi dropped the bloody knife and ran towards Eren who was sitting on the ground.

"Eren, are you ok?"

"I-I." Eren couldn't get over the shock that had just happened. His clothes and face were dirty and his hands and knees were covered in black oil and blood.

"Oh Eren, we need to hurry home and get you-"

"LEVI-SAN LOOK OUT!" Eren screamed and pointed behind Levi. Levi turned around only to have a sword be stabbed into his stomach. Levi gagged and coughed up blood. Eren screamed. The man had a partner, and both of them wanted nothing more the to kill Levi.

"Repent." The man said before pulling the sword out. Blood came spilling out of Levi. Levi's eyes rolled back and his body fell on Eren. Eren screamed and started to shake Levi's heavy body awake. He looked up at the man who was looking down at him. "If you know him then you must repent as well." The man raised his sword and Eren closed his eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Instead, Eren felt something warm on his face and run down his check. Eren opened his eyes and saw that the man had been stabbed with a sword.

"Sorry," Erwin said as he pulled out his sword. "You won't be hurting my friends anymore." Erwin caught the man's lifeless body before he fell on Eren and Levi and tossed him to the side. Erwin then picked up Levi. "Eren, can you walk?" Eren was in so much of a shocked state to fully answer or stand. But he tried his best to nod and stand up. "Come on, we have to get home. I have someone calling a doctor. We need to run to the car, Eren." Erwin started running and Eren tried his best to keep up. As they started to run down the street, Eren saw the first man crawling towards his knife. He stopped running and watched his struggle. He was trying to follow them and hurt them. Something inside of Eren snapped, he came out of his state of shock and his heart had finally broke. He was fulled with a mixture of rage and sadness and he wanted nothing but to see this man suffer more. Eren ran to the knife and picked it up. He then slowly walked to the man and kicked him in bloody side. The man groaned and he held his wound and turned over onto his back. "STUPID BRAT! What's wrong with-"

"One hand."

"Huh?" The man asked Eren in a puzzled tone.

"One hand, blade down." Eren said in a blank tone. He put the knife in one hand and turned the blade down slowly. He climbed on the man and held the blade over his stomach.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Firm grip." Eren raised the knife over his head. "THIS IS HOW YOU KILL THE MAN! THAT MURDERED! YOUR FAMILY!" Eren screamed each time as he repeatedly stabbed the man in the stomach. The man screamed each time the blade entered his flesh. "THIS IS HOW YOU KILL A MAN! THIS IS HOW YOU TAKE A MAN'S LIFE! THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE A MAN SUFFER! DIE ASSHOLE! DIE!"

"EREN!" Suddenly Eren was grabbed by a strong man and was thrown over his shoulder. Eren dropped his knife as Erwin started running.

"PUT ME DOWN! HE NEEDS TO DIE!" Eren screamed threw his tears.

"He's already dead Eren!" Erwin said, but Eren didn't listen as he kept screaming and crying. They soon reached the car, Erwin told Eren to get in the back with Levi as he got into the driver's seat. "You need to apply pressure to his wound. Take off your shirt and press it against his wound." Eren sniffed and did as he was told. He was weak from the blood loss and and tired from his crying, but he used all his strength to keep the blood from flowing out of Levi. Levi woke up and saw Eren crying onto his bloody hands.

"Eren?" Levi said softly.

"Levi! Don't worry were almost home, the doctors will take care of you. " Eren said and he pressed down a little harder.

"Stop talking and rest Levi or you'll lose more blood." Erwin said from the front. Levi shook his head.

"I already lost too much blood, I'm not gonna make it."

"Damn it Levi shut up!" Eren yelled. "Your gonna make it ok, so shut the hell up and let me save you!"

"Eren," Levi reached up and held the boy's cheek. "Uncle Erwin is going to take care of you when I'm gone ok. Remember, he's your family too."

"SHUT UP!"

"Erwin, take good care of him for me. Thank you for being my friend."

"Stubborn ass! Stop talking!" Erwin yelled, he pushed down on the gas a little harder. Eren started to cry more and he looked at Levi. He wasn't saving him, he wasn't doing anything to help him.

"The doctors will fix you Levi, then you'll be fine and can come back to the shop." Eren said threw his tears. He took long, shaky breaths as one of his hands reached up and held Levi's hands. It was still warm, like all the times before. "Levi, please, don't leave me." He cried.

"Eren, be good, grow up strong for me ok." Eren nodded and Levi closed his eyes. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Levi-san." A smile spread across Levi's lips, and his hand went limp.

 

******************************

 

"Hey, Levi."

"Yes, Eren?"

"Remember when I was a kid told you that when I get older, I would be taller then you."

"And Erwin laughed as I chocked on my tea." Eren chuckled.

"Yeah, those were good times." He looked up at the clouds, they were big and fluffy and lazily swayed by. "The tea shop did well, but I don't think mine's as good as yours." The fifteen-year-old Hybrid Child leaned on Levi's shoulder. "I'm afraid my time in this world is almost up, I'll be gone by the end of this month. I could make the two day trip and be repaired, but I don't want to. I closed down the tea shop since Erwin is horrible at brewing tea, but we can always make a new one. I think Erwin will be lonely when I'm gone, he's been looking after me for a long time." Eren turned to face Levi. "Levi, do Hybrid Child's go to heaven when they die? I mean, I have a soul, so I must be able to go to heaven?" Eren waited for an answer, Levi didn't say anything. Eren sighed. "Looks like our time is up for this month." Eren stood up and placed his hand on the top of Levi's grave. "I'll see you when I get there. I love you, Levi-san." Eren turned around and went back inside the house, Erwin was waiting for him with his cake. The grave read:

In Loving memory of Levi Ackerman

1923-1956

Hero, Friend, Family


End file.
